A programmable logic device (PLD) is designed to be user-programmable so that users may implement logic designs of their choices. One type of PLD is the Complex Programmable Logic Device (CPLD). A CPLD includes two or more “function blocks” connected together and to input/output (I/O) resources by an interconnect switch matrix. Each function block of the CPLD includes a two-level AND/OR structure similar to that used in a Programmable Logic Array (PLA) or a Programmable Array Logic (PAL) device. In some CPLDs, configuration data is stored on-chip in non-volatile memory, then downloaded to volatile memory as part of an initial configuration sequence.
Another type of PLD is a field programmable gate array (FPGA). In a typical FPGA, an array of configurable logic blocks (CLBs) is coupled to programmable input/output blocks (IOBs). The CLBs and IOBs are interconnected by a hierarchy of programmable routing resources. These CLBs, IOBs, and programmable routing resources are customized by loading a configuration bitstream, typically from off-chip memory, into configuration memory cells of the FPGA. For both of these types of programmable logic devices, the functionality of the device is controlled by configuration data bits of a configuration bitstream provided to the device for that purpose. The configuration data bits may be stored in volatile memory (e.g., static memory cells, as in FPGAs and some CPLDs), in non-volatile memory (e.g., flash memory, as in some CPLDs), or in any other type of memory cell.
PLDs also have different “modes” depending on the operations being performed on them. A specific protocol allows a programmable logic device to enter into the appropriate mode. Typical PLDs have internal blocks of configuration memory which specify how each of the programmable cells will emulate the user's logic. During a “program” mode, a configuration bitstream is provided to non-volatile memory. An example of a non-volatile memory is a read-only memory (ROM) (e.g. a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), or an electrically erasable PROM (EEPROM)) either-external or internal to the programmable logic device. Each address is typically accessed by specifying its row and column addresses. During system power up of a “startup” mode, the configuration bits are successively loaded from the non-volatile memory into static random access memory (SRAM) configuration latches of the configuration logic blocks. At the end of this start-up phase, the PLD is now specialized to the user's design, and enters into a “user” mode as part of its normal operation.
However, resources of an integrated circuit having programmable logic must be conserved. That is, because there is only a limited amount of configuration resources, it is important to implement circuits using the configurable resources as efficiently as possible. While equality or inequality comparison functions may be implemented using lookup tables (LUTs) in conventional programmable logic devices, other relational comparison functions, such as “greater than,” “greater than or equal to,” “less than,” or “less than or equal to,” are more difficult to implement without using significant configurable logic resources of the programmable logic devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved comparator and method of implementing a comparator in a device having programmable logic.